Strange Amour
by Jet556
Summary: Seeking to control a student who is immune to the prank song, albeit messed in the head, Vice Principal Veronica Victoria enters into a secret relationship with him to control him through his hormones.
1. Day One

**This story comes from a suggestion from CMR Rosa. The suggestion was basically having Victoria have a secret relationship with Basil to control him through his hormones. Originally, I didn't intend to use this idea but it grew on me. This is a pre-Basil and Cherie story, before Cherie had a role in my stories. It will be set during the first and second season and during my fan fics "Stranger in a Strange School", between "Stranger and Stranger" and finally between and after "Sunday", actually this might go until "Strange Chess."**

**Day One**

It was the end of Basil Hagen's first day at A. Nigma High. And what a day it was! Met Lee Ping, met Holger Holgaart, met Tina Kwee, met and punched Chaz Moneranian in the stomach, stole the news crew's camera, tipped of Principal General Barrage to Lee's excursions from detention and Tina's snooping around and finally he was ready to go home.

Home. What a word. This place might have been home but it had yet to feel like home.

As he walked to his locker, the sound of footsteps came to his ears. Footsteps in heels! Who could it have been? A Galamzon? The Glamazons wore heels!

"Basil P. Hagen, may I see you in my office, please?" No, it was Vice Principal Victoria. An attractive woman, red haired, wore green, the kind of woman that appeared in the chimeras of high school boys.

"Yes, ma'am." Basil's reply was short. He followed her with little to no protest. He was bored, he was tired, he was feeling guilty and he wanted to go home but he followed anyway. Basil was somewhat attracted to Victoria. All of the cheerleaders were of little interest to him, Tina was someone he wouldn't dare try and make a move on and the Glamazons were… a tad too pink for his taste. At the moment, Basil had no interest in girls but looking at Victoria was like looking at Aphrodite, Hathor and Venus. Basil really was a gullible fool at the moment.

Victoria's office was windowless and small. It seemed like the principal's office had been given more focus than the vice principal's when this building had been designed. Even the door lacked a window. No mail slot that was sometimes included on office doors either.

As Victoria closed the door behind him, Basil turned to look at the beautiful woman he was attracted to. She was attractive, he liked red heads and blondes but at the moment there was no blonde in the school who interested him and the only red head of note for Basil was Victoria of course.

It was at this point that Victoria kissed him on the lips. For him, it was a fantasy coming true.

"You are quite attractive." Said Victoria, running a finger across his right cheek. "I just can't control myself with just you here."

"I don't mind." Basil was feeling quite happy. He was being foolish. Victoria didn't find him attractive. She just needed a way to control him because he was immune to the prank song. A little bit messed in the head maybe but immune nonetheless. Controlling him through his hormones was easy enough. If Basil were aware of this, he wouldn't have gotten involved with Victoria. Yet he didn't know and get involved he did. "A secret relationship with the vice principal won't hurt."

It all depended on the definition of hurt. Maybe not physically but it would probably hurt in hindsight with how foolish Basil was being.

"Good." Victoria kissed Basil again. "And call me 'Veronica' when it is just us."


	2. Day Two

**Welcome back everyone. At long last, we return to this story. Enjoy and review.**

**Day Two**

Victoria sat in her office. The day was over and soon her little pawn would be here, believing she loved him. He was such a foolish boy, someone who was usually far smarter but under the circumstances Basil was quite the fool. He had a weakness for blondes and redheads and since Victoria was the latter and a quite attractive one to add, she had Basil under her spell. He had one brunette girlfriend but that was one odd moment where she asked him if he wanted to be her boyfriend and he said yes without thinking.

Soon enough, Basil did arrive. Taking off his cap and throwing it onto a chair, he walked over to Victoria.

"Before we start, a have a question." Said Victoria.

"A question?" asked Basil, quite confused.

"Did you hear anything strange today from any other students?"

"Just that Tina… That would be Tina Kwee…"

"I know who you are talking about."

"She said that Principal General Barrage has spy photos of his predecessor."

"Anything else?" asked Victoria.

Basil shook his head. "No, nothing comes to mind."

Victoria rolled her eyes. One whole day and this was all Basil had to tell Victoria. It was still his first day as her pawn so no doubt he would bring her more information as time went by. She put a hand on Basil's shoulder, a false smile on her face.

"That will do." She stood up, gave Basil a kiss and then walked over to the door. "I'll give you more than that tomorrow if you have more information than just one tidbit." And with that she left leaving Basil alone in her office. Needless to say, Basil felt quite teased and not in a good way. He hated being teased and he felt rather… Raging volcano-like. Grabbing his cap, Basil gripped tightly and looked down at his shoes. "Basil!" Basil turned and looked at Victoria in the doorway. "I have to lock the door before leaving."

Leaving, Basil hid the amount of rage he was feeling at being cheated. One kiss was nothing. He could get that from a game of spin the bottle.


	3. Day Four

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Day 4**

The fourth day, since Basil was sick at home the third day, involved Basil on a crutch, the selling of candles and the attack from a bird that as it would turn was not in fact an overgrown turkey vulture. Later, after a rather eventful day, Basil had rushed to his locker. What for? He had lost his right eyebrow and needed to but his spare in its place.

Once at his locker, he quickly unlocked it and reached in for the case that held his false eyebrows. He quickly put it on his face, looked on the mirror that he had put on the door and gave a sigh of relief. He looked fine. He could not risk anyone at school seeing him with a missing eyebrow! Lee, Tina and Barrage had all seen him with a missing eyebrow. Three was a small enough number three wasn't too many people, even if one of them was the psychotic principal.

"Hi, Basil!" That voice! That was one of the cheerleaders! Carreen or Cathleen or something!

Basil turned around and there was that blonde, 9th grade cheerleader with the strands of hair dyed pink and green. "Hi, uh, Carreen?"

"Cherie." Basil had no idea why he thought Carren or Cathleen but those names were not too far off. They had some of the same letters as Cherie's name. "Can I walk you home, since you are, well…"

"Uh, no." Basil gripped his crutch. "I still have to do something here."

"I can wait."

"You might be waiting a while, Cherie."

"That's okay." This comment just caused Basil to look at his mirror. He didn't dare look at Cherie with this specific expression. It was a rather incredulous one. He then turned back and looked at Cherie. "Hey, is your right eyebrow a few inches lower than it usually is?"

Basil's eyes widened. What he was about to do was not something he usually did but it had to be done! A shut up kiss! Balancing on his crutch, he put his left hand on Cherie's back, pulled her towards him and kissed her. A pretty gutsy move for someone on a crutch! If he did it incorrectly he would have ended getting them both on the floor by accident, of course.

Cherie didn't fight or anything. She just blushed rather a lot and kissed back.


End file.
